BROTHER-COMPLEX
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Un nouveau délire yaoï sorti de mon cerveau tordu, cet OS vous donne une de mes théorie sur la 4 guerre et surtout sur la relation entre Sasuke Itachi et Naruto. /!\ spoil, je lis les scans ! /!\ Pairing: naruto/itachi madara/harishima


**BROTHER-COMPLEX**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent de l'esprit de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter pour assouvir mes penchants pervers et sadiques. J'adore les faire s'aimer et les torturer voir les deux en même temps.

Pairing : NARUTO x ITACHI

Spoils : Jusqu'au chapitre 692

Note : Attention ma connerie a atteint des sommet, j'ai grillé mon dernier neurone donc ne prenez surtout pas ma théorie au sérieux quoique elle expliquerais pourquoi Tobirama pouvait pas blairer Madara.

Pays du fer après la 4° guerre ninja :

Une réunion a lieu entre les différents protagonistes de l'alliance ninja, il y a donc les kages avec leurs conseillers et gardes rapprochés. On a donc autour de la table Oonoki Maï Gaara Aa et Tsunade. Cette dernière est accompagné de Naruto le futur ronkudaïme, Shikamaru qui a pris la place de son père en tant que conseiller ainsi que les frères Uchiwa. Et oui Itachi est revenue à la vie malgré la fin de l'edo-tenseï, le sort que Madara a utilisé pour retrouver la vie c'est étendu à son descendant. Tout ce petit monde est réuni pour discuter des causes de la guerre et surtout pour trouver des solutions pour éviter une nouvelle tragédie de cette ampleur. Maintenant qu'on a la cause de cette réunion et les protagonistes écoutons un peu ce qui se dit, c'est actuellement le tsuchikage qui a la parole :

« -Les problème viennent des Uchiwa et de leurs soifs de pouvoirs.

-Tu trompes papy la balance. »

Celui qui vient d'interrompre le vénérable manieur de jinton de manière cavalière n'est autre que le héros de l'alliance shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki et on peut dire qu'il a changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il a subi une belle poussée de croissance il toise maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt cinq et a une carrure proche de celle d'Ibiki Morino. De plus sa bonne entente avec son bijuu a eu des effet inattendu, il possède désormais un charme animal et plusieurs attributs de son kitsune personnel : ces yeux ont pris une magnifique couleur améthyste et la pupille est fendu verticalement, ses cheveux blonds sont parsemé de mèches de la couleur du pelage de Kyubi. Bref Kurama à mis sa touche perso à son hôte maintenant que Naruto est le shinobi qu'il doit être c'est à dire extrêmement puissant à l'image de son squatteur autant qu'il soit le plus beau et on doit dire que ça marche parfaitement l'Uzumaki provoque des évanouissements en pagaille quand il se promène dans Konoha.

Même Tsunade a du mal à résister à son charme ravageur et elle doit se faire violence pour calmer ses pulsions incestueuses quand elle le voit, elle lui a d'ailleurs interdit de parler quand elle lui donne une mission car sa voix rauque lui provoque tellement de pensées perverses qu'elle se met à baver ce qui est peu convenable pour sa crédibilité d'hokage, passe encore qu'on la dise accro au jeux mais jamais elle ne sera une perverse ce rôle était dévolue à personne d'autre que Jiraya paix à son âme. Si Tsunade a du mal je ne vous dit même pas la pauvre Hinata, Hiashi a dut l'envoyer loin de Konoha il suffisait qu'elle voit une mèche blonde pour s'évanouir dans une mare de sang, il y a eu des pénuries de sang à l'hôpital konohaien. Reprenons à notre sérieux et arrêtons de baver sur la bombe blonde et revenons à la réunion où le tsuchikage n'apprécie pas du tout d'être contredit.

« -Tu as dit quoi moustique ? J'avais affaire à Madara que tu n'étais pas encore né.

-Ce qui prouve que vous êtes un fossile encore plus vieux que baa-chan. C'est dire à quel point vous êtes sénile. En attendant le moustique il sauver vos fesse et à détruit Kaguya quand vous ponciez tranquillement dans le tsukoymi. Alors j'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire sur ce qui se passe.

-Alors vas-y gamin, dit nous ce tu penses.

-Je suis pas un gamin (non c'est une bombe sexuelle). Le problème ne vient pas des Uchiwa, c'est plus simple que ça c'est juste un brother-complex qui a mal tourné. »

Un silence de mort retenti dans la salle, on peut voir diverses réaction allant de la goutte d'eau derrière le crane à la mâchoire au sol en passant par les yeux exorbités les seuls qui ne montre pas de réactions sont les Uchiwa, Sasuke parce qu'il s'emmerde et qu'il se demande ce qu'il fout là et Itachi lui si on regarde bien il a un micro-sourire amusé imperceptible pour tout autre que l'Uzumaki qui on le sait est le seul capable de décrypter les Uchiwa. Un premier ange passa et bizarrement c'est Kisame vêtu d'un tutu rose avec de jolie petites ailes, un deuxième ange passa cette fois c'est Jiraya en tenue de bunny-girl. Puis un troupeau d'ange suivit composé de tout les personnages mort du manga vêtu de manière ridicule, les anges repassèrent dans l'autre sens ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'Uzumaki, il faut dire qu'avec leurs dégaines il y a de quoi, et il était encore plus ridicule quand ils le menacent de lui faire payer ses rires. Et enfin on obtient une réactions des autres protagonistes qui se tourne d'un bel ensemble vers Shikamaru pour qu'il explique, après tout c'est lui le génie qui a un Q.I. de plus de 200. Mais la seule chose que pu sortir le Nara c'est un très intelligent :

« -Hein ? Brother-complex ?

-Oui brother-complex, tu sais pas ce que c'est Shika ?

-Si je sais ce que sais mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là-dedans on est en train de parler de la guerre et toi tu parles de fantasmes incestueux entre frères, donc je vois pas le rapport.

-C'est pourtant simple même un idiot comme moi le comprend alors toi tu aurais du comprendre tout de suite que le problème venait de Tobirama et de sa jalousie excessive envers l'amant de Harishama Madara. »

Naruto vient de tuer tout les shinobis participant à la réunion avec cette déclaration mais lui continue imperturbable.

« - Harishima et Madara était en couple, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fondé Konoha ils en avait marre de devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre si il faisait partie du même village ils étaient tranquilles. Le seul problème c'était Tobirama qui ne supportait pas que son frère aime un autre homme pas qu'il soit homophobe bien au contraire il voulait juste la place de Madara. Alors il a tout fait pour pourrir leurs relations et ça c'est fini comme vous le savez à la vallée de la fin, mais comme Harishima pleurait après son amant son frère s'est vengé sur le clan Uchiwa en les mettant à l'écart. Donc Madara n'a pas supporté de voir son clan mis à l'écart et on arrive à Obito qui poursuivi les desseins de son ancêtre en attaquant Konoha avec Kyubi, ce qui a conduit à la décision de mettre le clan Uchiwa en quarantaine, cette décision a été prise par les deux anciens de Konoha qui ne l'oublions pas étaient les disciples du second hokage. La suite est logique on ne bafoue pas les Uchiwa sans en payer le prix, ils ont donc décidé de faire un coup d'état ce qui a conduit à l'éradication du clan par Itachi. Donc en résumé c'est le brother-complex de Tobirama qui a tout déclenché CQFD. C'est bon vous avez compris ?

-Oui mais comment tu en est arrivé a cette idée capillotracté ?

-C'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette théorie, c'est Harishima qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, quand je l'ai vu quand les kages nous ont ramenés de la dimensions où nous avait enfermé Kaguya, bon je sais que ça correspond pas vraiment a ce qu'il a dit à Sasuke mais il n'allait pas lui dire " désolé mon petit mais ton clan s'est fait massacrer parce que je me tapais ton ancêtre".

-Donc si tout part de ça on ne risque plus une nouvelle guerre, le problème est résolue et donc on fait cette réunion pour rien. Galère Naruto tu aurais pu parler avant ça nous aurait éviter de nous fatiguer à venir nous geler les miches pour rien.

-Pas tout à fait Shika, on va avoir de nouveau à faire face a un brother-complex »

En disant cela le regard de Naruto glissa sur Itachi et une lueur chaude s'alluma dans ces yeux mauves et le Nara remarqua pour son plus grand malheur que Sasuke matais discrètement le postérieur de son frère. C'est a ce moment là qu'il compris que le pire était a venir si ces deux là se battaient pour l'aîné Uchiwa ça allait être l'apocalypse, d'autant plus que le plus vieux bouffait des yeux le futur ronkudaïme.

-Galère Naruto t'abuses ! Tu peux t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez dans les ennuis... »

Et alors que Shikamaru allait continuer en révélant tout l'Uzumaki lui fit un clin d'œil en lui faisant signe de se taire et il quitta la salle suivi d'Itachi auquel il avait demander de l'aide pour un ''entraînement''.

Du côté d'Itachi et Naruto :

A peine sorti de la salle Naruto plaque son amant contre le mur le plus proche pour l'attaquer d'une façon des plus sensuelle, il se colle à son corbeau pour ravager sa bouche d'une langue aventureuse ce qui fait gémir son amant qui se laisse totalement aller au baiser. Itachi ne va pas se plaindre d'avoir conquis son kitsune il y avait de la concurrence et hormis son charme ravageur le corbeau ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être proche de l'objet de son désir à part lui faire croire qu'il voulait son bijuu l'avoir plongé dans une illusion et martyriser son petit frère devant lui. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'avantages mais il avait vaincu quand même et il en était heureux oh oui très heureux mais il y avait quand même une petite chose qui le tracassais : il aimerait bien être seme une fois de temps pas que se soit désagréable d'être pris par son chéri mais son honneur était en jeu ! Il est un uchiwa et ses ancêtres devait se retourner dans leur tombes de le voir en soumis.

« -Han Naruto pour une fois on pourrait inverser ?

-Nan, c'est très bien comme ça et puis c'est plus logique que je soit le seme.

-D'où tu vois que c'est plus logique je suis le plus vieux !

-Peut être mais je suis le plus puissant de nous deux et en plus avec ta carrure fine et tes cheveux longs tu as tout du uke. Si tu veux une dernier argument je vais te le donner je connais tout tes points faibles. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jinchuuriki se colle un peu plus à l'Uchiwa et tout en frottant lascivement ces hanches contre celle de son amant il en profite pour lui mordiller l'oreille ce qui rend Itachi tout mou.

Mais alors qu'il allait déshabiller son amant ils sont interrompu par Sasuke qui avait décidé que puisque Naruto et son frère s'esquivait il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en ferait pas autant puisque à la base il ne voulait même pas venir. Il n'avait juste pas compris pourquoi ce fainéant de Shikamaru avait tenter de le retenir alors qu'il voulait se joindre à l'entraînement de son frère et de l'autre dobe. D'ailleurs il trouvait passait trop de temps avec le fils Namikaze, temps qu'il aurait dût passer avec lui après tout il était son petit-frère chéri, il faudrait qu'il montre à Itachi la manière très agréable dont il voulait passer le temps avec lui et après il oublierait cet idiot de Naruto.

D'ailleurs il venait de les trouver et Naruto s'occupait d'Itachi comme il prévoyait de le faire avec son grand-frère adoré... Stop récapitule Sasuke Itachi est collé au mur par Naruto qui lui léchouille l'oreille.

« -Naruto qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire à mon frère ?

-L'amour !

-T'es vraiment con, Uzumaki je vais te faire la peau !

-Je suis pas con je me fout de ta gueule je suis en couple avec ton frère depuis six mois et je ne compte pas le quitter. Alors même si ça te pose un problème tu range ton brother-complex parce que si c'est pour te la jouer façon Tobirama dit le moi et je me charge de ton cas avant que tu fasses plus de dégâts que tu n'en a fait dans le passé car j'en ai marre de rattraper tes conneries. Et je te rassure Itachi est parfaitement consentant et heureux avec moi donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te trouver une femme et de nous faire plein de petit neveux et nièces qu'on pourra câliner, ça fera plaisir à ton grand-frère adoré et je suis sûr que tu veux plus que tout le rendre heureux ?

-O oui c'est ce que je veux.

-Tant mieux on est tous d'accord, alors on va te laisser te remettre de tes émotions. A plus. »

Naruto part en choppant son Uchiwa pour trouver une chambre et continuer ce qu'il avait commencer sans être interrompu par des gêneurs. Itachi le suit aussi impatient de passer au choses sérieuses mais il lui fait quand même remarquer qu'il a été dur sur le coup, il n'a même pas laisser le temps à Sasuke de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et comme un Uchiwa ne revient jamais sur ce qu'il a dit il va bientôt se retrouver marié et père.

FIN


End file.
